


Doomed to Fail

by SirisDerp



Category: DCU (Movies), DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated, Superman (Comics), Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirisDerp/pseuds/SirisDerp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azriel, the Archangel of Death, has moved into Metropolis to escape heaven and its occupants. She did not count on befriending the local superhero and ultimately fall in love. Superman/Clark Kent/OC CHAPTER 6 UPDATED</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Superman or any of the DC characters. They are owned by DC Comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that's been rattling in my head for awhile and I just had to get it out there. It's one of those stories that started out as a dream and I had to write it. Feel free to comment and tell me what you think.

Lefu lay sick and dying in her bed. She coughed up blood and her breathing was labored. She was in Japan, waiting to die. Lefu closed her eyes and opened them to a shining ball of light at the foot of her bed. A melody sang into her mind and she nodded in consent, letting out her last breath. The light enveloped her as she passed. Lefu's eyes snapped opened and gasped out a deep breath. She sat up quickly and walked away. Once outside, wings emerged from her back and she flew out into the night.

\----------

"You sound like a promising candidate. I'll team you up with Clark Kent to see how you do in the field. Writing articles in Japan is different from the US of A. You'll see," the editor said with a laugh. Lefu smiled and adjusted her thick black rimmed glasses, her dark blue eyes peeking out from behind contacts to hide their strange yellow and silver blue eye colors. Lefu stood up to shake the editor's hand as he led her out of his office and towards Clark's empty desk.

"You two will be sharing desks. He should get back from lunch soon so just hang around." The editor smiled and patted Lefu on her shoulder before leaving. Lefu laughed and sat down in the chair beside the desk. Her hair was pulled into a harsh bun and she even went so far to hide her figure behind unflattering clothes with dull colors. It was the perfect disguise for her nightly activities. Lefu swung her feet to and fro, observing her new place of work. It was like any other newspaper room, rows of desk messily filled with various office supplies and papers. Lefu sighed and sunk back into her chair twiddling her thumbs. She looked up when a tall man blocked the sun from her.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" The man's voice was deep yet it was like he purposely made the tone lighter. Lefu stumbled as she stood up, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"You must be Clark Kent. I'm the new reporter that's transferring over from Japan. It's nice to meet you," she said, her melodious voice making Clark's eyes widen in surprise. He smoothly smiled and held his hand out for a handshake. She took it and grasped it firmly, trying not to grasp too hard as to bring suspicion towards her strength.

"It's nice to meet you. The editor told me about you working with me. In all honesty, I didn't expect you to be in town until tomorrow," he admitted. Lefu chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. There was a canceled flight and I came early. I did call ahead but you were already out on lunch," she said with a smile. Clark motioned for her to sit back down and looked her over. Lefu felt smug, confident that she looked exactly how he saw her, a young introverted clumsy woman.

"Yes, what did you say your name was again? I couldn't recall," he said apologetically. Lefu shrugged.

"It's ok. My name is unusual. My name is Lefu Azriel. Please, just call me Lefu," Lefu lied. Clark smiled kindly, his eyes seeming to shine in mirth.

"Lefu, what a pretty name. I read some of your stories that you've written in Japan. It's a shame that all of your stories are so tragic," he commented. Lefu huffed involuntarily; Clark rose an eyebrow in question.

"Ah, sorry," Lefu rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, avoiding his eyes, "There are approximately 6,446,131,400 people on the planet, and the death rate was approximately 8.78 deaths per 1,000 people a year. That works out to roughly 56,597,034 people leaving us every year. That's about a 155,000 a day. I feel like that number deserves a little attention. Don't you?" Lefu smiled up at Clark. His light blue eyes flashed but he smiled in return.

"You're quite the math wiz aren't you? I wonder what else you could do. I tend to focus my articles on crime instead of death. When working with me, we can interchange our articles and see how that goes. How fast can you type?" he asked. Lefu pouted, thinking to herself.

"I'm not sure. I never tried to count it. I can show you if you'd like?" Lefu offered. Clark looked confused but stood up and let her sit at his desk. Lefu pulled up a document and started typing, her fingers flying over the keyboard. Clark involuntarily gasped and watched in amazement. After a minute Lefu scrolled through the document and looked back at Clark, smiling innocently.

"About this much, I guess. Oh, and I think this should work for my first article if you'd like to look it over?" Clark laughed and they swapped seats again. He scrolled through what she typed and whistled in appreciation.

"This is amazing! When did you find the time to look into this crime?" he asked, more to himself than expecting any real sort of answer. Lefu tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Just before I came here. I found a lead and checked it out. Sad, the man had already died but asking around the scene told me a lot about what happened," she said and looked down in embarrassment. _I think I over did it. I have to slow down a bit_ , she thought to herself. Clark sat back in his seat, watching her.

"That is impressive. If you keep this up, you'll do fine. I'm not sure what else I can tell you except how things work around here. I think the chief expects us to work together more on investigating and writing together instead of doing our own project," he explained. Lefu looked up in alarm, her eyes widened in surprise. That wasn't what she wanted to hear but then again, America is different. Lefu smiled and nodded in agreement with him.

"That sounds great. What should we do then?" she asked. Clark smiled smugly.

"First, you can get me a cup of coffee while I write up my article. I shouldn't take long either," he said. Lefu chuckled and gladly stood up to leave him to it. When she returned, she watched his broad back in curiosity from the doorway. He dropped a pencil that rolled under his desk. Clark looked both ways to make sure no one was watching and lifted the whole thing like it was nothing. He reached down and grabbed the pencil and set it back down, continuing to type as fast as her. Lefu lifted a brow. _There's more to this guy than meets the eye_ , she thought to herself in amusement. Lefu walked through the door and stumbled with the coffee, splashing a bit on her white shirt. She cried out but recovered and apologized to Clark as she set the coffee on the desk beside him.

"I'm sorry! Did I get any on you?" She said as she frantically dabbed napkins where a small drop landed on his leg. Clark quickly stood to grab the napkins and snatched Lefu's hands within his own.

"Are you ok? That coffee was hot!" He covered her hands in napkins, pressing it tightly with his own. Lefu blushed and stammered.

"N-No, I'm ok. It's fine really," she said, flustered. Clark let out a breath in relief and removed the napkins to inspect her hands, gently prodding them.

"That's strange, your hands aren't even red," he mumbled. Lefu snatched her hands back from him and hid them behind her back.

"I'm used to handling hot water so it's fine. I'll be right back. I'll wash my hands," she said, her smile strained. Clark sat back down and Lefu rushed to the bathroom, as fast as any human would normally go. She shut the door behind herself and sighed.

"Too close," she mumbled and washed her hands. She ran cold water until her skin felt like icicles then wiped them dry. By the time she sat back down beside Clark, he was already proofreading his article.

"That was fast. I think we'll work great together," she said offhandedly. Clark smiled back at her.

"Sure, so long as you can keep up," he teased. Lefu smiled fiercely, her eyes flashing.

"Is that a challenge you've just issued? If so, I gladly accept," she stated firmly, her melodious voice deepening into her more normal tone. Clark laughed, his eyes flashing as he returned a fierce smile in return.

"It's a deal. I have to warn you though, I am fast," he said with a smug tone. Lefu laughed.

"So am I. Don't complain when I leave you behind in my dust," she teased, her tone of voice turning back into a higher tone for her disguise. They laughed good heartedly and discussed a case. They agreed to meet up after work to do a stakeout. Time passed quickly in relative silence as they took turns typing on the computer to pull up research for their respective articles. Lefu left first to wait downstairs. Clark had a coat on over his plain blue suit and was cleaning his glasses. He glanced down at Lefu's attire in confusion.

"Aren't you cold? You have to be freezing!" He commented. Lefu looked down at herself and back at him in confusion.

"I don't have a coat I haven't exactly gone shopping," she lied. Clark looked a little suspicious and took off his coat. He wrapped it around her shoulders to her surprise. She could smell him off his coat, jasmine and cedar.

"Here, this should keep you warm. I don't want you catching a cold the first night out on assignment," he said with a smile. Lefu blushed and nodded, clutching his coat closed over herself. It was still warm from his body heat.

"Thanks. I'm not used to someone being nice to me," she commented. Clark chuckled and flagged down a taxi. They got in and instructed the driver where to go from there. Lefu's eyes were glued to the window, watching Metropolis pass by her. She felt happy. It was a new experience for her. Usually she just flew everywhere. Clark laughed, drawing her attention back to him.

"Never been in a taxi before?" he asked with a smile, his blue eyes twinkling with his laughter. Lefu smiled and shook her head, turning back to the window.

"This is different. I like it," she said quietly. They remained silent, enjoying the ride and Clark paid the driver. They walked towards an alley and waited at the mouth of it.

"Our lead said that the exchange is supposed to happen here," he whispered to her, breathing into his hands. Lefu cocked her head in question.

"Are you cold?" she asked. Clark smiled at her and shook his head.

"I'm fine. My hands are just chilly is all," he said offhandedly. Lefu grabbed his hands in her own and rubbed them.

"This should warm them up. If you'd like, you can use the pockets of your coat. It'll make it look like we're a couple escaping into the alley for alone time and not look so suspicious," she said with a shrug. Clark's brows rose in surprise.

"I think I'll be fine, thanks," he said, looking around them to avoid her gaze. She shrugged.

"Up to you genius. I mean, it's not like those people are staring or nothing..." she let her comment trail off as she motioned to people looking at them with her chin. Clark glanced back and smiled down at her, slipping his hands into the coat. It brought them close; Lefu brought her hands up to rest on his chest to steady herself.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were taking advantage of this," he said with a chuckle. Lefu smiled and shrugged.

"Well, this job seems to have its perks. Having a good looking reporter taking care of me is a big plus right now," she teased with a chuckle. They both went silent as they spotted a car pull up across from them. They watched out of the corner of their eyes. They stepped away from each other and Lefu stepped in front of Clark.

"I think we should-" Lefu said, cutting herself off as she turned and saw Clark was not there. She smiled. "Works for me."  


	2. Lost in Translation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Superman or any of the DC characters. They are owned by DC Comics.

Lefu stepped further into the alley and her wings appeared. She flew to the roof and folded Clark's coat nicely and hid it in a corner. She snapped her fingers and she was wearing a leather suit with combat boots. She rubbed her eyes in relief as her yellow and silver blue eyes were free from the confines of the contacts. She let her hair down and rubbed her scalp, looking down at the group gather and began to argue. Gunfire was heard and one man was shot. Before it could escalate further a red blur whooshed in and Superman stood in the middle of the group.

"What? Who's that hunk?" Lefu said to herself loudly. Superman glanced up at her and smiled. Lefu blushed. _I think he heard me_ , she thought to herself in embarrassment. She shook her head. She flapped her wings and swooped down to land beside the man who was shot. He was gasping for breath. She ignored Superman as he took care of the problem. Her focus was on the man before her. She stretched her wings out so that the scene was blocked from his view. She touched his face, drawing his eyes towards her. He gasped in surprise.

"I'm here. Don't be afraid," she said, her melodious voice calming the man. He smiled and coughed out blood. She wiped it off with her hand, gently stroking his hair.

"It's getting dark," he struggled to say.

"Move aside, I need to take him to the hospital." Lefu looked up to see Superman standing there, looking down at her sternly. Lefu shook her head and touched the man's forehead.

"It's too late. He will pass," she told Superman firmly. The man smiled and closed his eyes. Superman used his super speed to try and grab the man from her but Lefu stopped him with a strong hold on his wrists.

"Stop! I can save him!" Superman yelled into her face. Lefu rolled her eyes and touched his chest.

"Shhh..." she said, and Superman's eyes fluttered. He fell back, asleep. Lefu turned her attention back to the man and covered his eyes. His lashes fluttered beneath her hand as she projected his life before his eyes, scanning the contents of his deeds both good and bad. She kissed his forehead creating a flash of light as the man let out his last breath. She gently sang him his last rites and stood up. She kneeled besides Superman and grasped his chin, turning his head from side to side as she inspected him.

"Foolish man. You almost messed up my job," she admonished. He started to moan as his eyes fluttered, blearily seeing her through sleepy eyes. Lefu flitted out of there with nothing but the sound of fluttering wings as any indication that she was there. She changed on the roof and jumped down quickly into the alley, careful that Superman didn't see her and ran through it, acting frantic and falling onto her knees. She got up and dusted herself off to see Clark rushing towards her.

"Are you ok? We need to call the cops and get out of here," he said, worry wrinkling his brow. Lefu nodded quickly. Clark led her to a phone booth and called while she inspected the scene from the window. That man, Superman, she was never told he'd be there. He was an anomaly and she didn't know what to make of him. Clark snapped her out of her reverie.

"I can call us a cab. I'll take you home," he offered. Lefu's eyes snapped to his blue gaze in surprise.

"No, I'm fine. I'll go home on my own. Don't worry about me. Oh! And here's your coat before I leave," she rushed out as she shoved his coat into his arms. She dashed out before he could stop her and changed into her normal attire. She took to the skies, flying high just above the cloud line, looking down at the city. She looked for the caped crusader. She let out a sigh in disappointment and flew down towards her apartment. She lived in the high-rise apartment to give her someplace private to fly home to. She landed on the edge of her balcony and spotted something in the corner of her eye. She saw Superman land on the balcony beside hers. They stared at each other in surprise.

"Uh... Hi?" She said lamely. She mentally berated herself for the dumb struck reply. Superman glared at her.

"You let that man die," he stated. Lefu rolled her eyes and jumped across the gap between their apartments to sit on the edge of his balcony.

"No, he was fated to die. I released his soul," she said irritably as she crossed her legs. Superman towered over her.

"I could have saved him," he admonished. Lefu moaned in frustration, running an irritated hand down her face.

"No, you couldn't. You would have made my job harder if you had taken him away," she told him sternly. Superman's face was right in front of hers, breathing angrily.

"You could have let me try," he said threateningly. Lefu leaned back, pushing him away from her with a hand on his chest.

"Fine, fine. What are you doing here? You don't strike me as an apartment type," she said, changing the topic on him. Superman stepped back and avoided her gaze. He actually looked uncomfortable.

"I'm just here to visit a friend. What about you? You don't strike me as an apartment type either," he asked, turning the question around on her. Lefu cocked her head to the side in question, blinking her eyes as slowly and innocently as she could muster.

"Collecting another soul?" she phrased it as a question. He gasped and glared at her again.

"Is that true?" His eyes narrowed on her suspiciously. Lefu opened her mouth then shut it closed. She flew away as fast as she could, Superman reaching out to her, missing her. She flitted downstairs, changing into her other persona and rushed back upstairs on foot, appearing in front of her door. She fumbled for keys she never used and dropped them. The door next door to her slammed open and Clark appeared looking frantically around, his eyes landing on her.

"Clark?" She asked in disbelief. He froze. Lefu picked up her keys. Clark smiled but the corners of his eyes pinched from looking nervous.

"Lefu? What are you doing here?" He asked. Lefu frowned.

"I live here. What are you doing here?" She asked defensively. He frowned.

"I live here too. Are you just getting back?" He asked slowly, carefully phrasing his question. Lefu smiled.

"Yea, I stopped by a friend's place on the way home. Well, it's nice to see you. I still need to eat," she said and fumbled with her keys again, trying to figure out which was for the door. Clark smiled.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee? I was just about to make some for myself and could use the company," he offered. Lefu stopped and looked up at him. She smiled smoothly.

"Sure! That would be great," she laughed. She walked into his apartment with him carefully watching her. She nervously sat on his couch.

"So, how was your friend? I'm hoping not a boyfriend," he teased. Clark went into his kitchen to warm up coffee and dug in the cupboards for various ingredients for dinner. Lefu laughed, drawing his attention to her. Her laugh was unique, like a song. He shook his head and went back to fumbling with preparing food.

"Not at all. I lied. I actually got lost trying to get home and didn't want to admit it outright. I feel kind of stupid," she said and laughed again. Clark smiled and brought coffee over to her and sat next to her.

"Of course not. This place must be so new to you so I understand. Where did you come from anyways?" He curiously asked. She smiled and cradled her mug in her hands.

"From Kyoto. I grew up there but graduated from Tokyo. Tokyo is a big city much like here but I think brighter? I don't know how to describe it," she said is quiet reverie. Clark smiled and sipped at his coffee.

"It sounds wonderful. I bet you can cook all those fancy Japanese dishes too," he mused. Lefu frowned and shook her head.

"Sorry, not at all. I mostly get take out. No one taught me to cook. I have no parents and been living on the streets for the most part. I worked through a lot of jobs to put myself through school," she explained. Lefu couldn't help the spark of pride at Clark's shocked expression.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I grew up in a happy home with parents so I don't know what that could've been like," he apologized. Lefu laughed as he stuttered. _Cute_ , she thought.

"It's fine. I don't exactly tell everyone I met about that time. Tell me, what is it like growing up with a loving family?" she asked curiously. Her eyes flashed with her curiosity. Clark laughed and sat back into the couch, thinking to himself.

"It's a happy life. I guess the one word to describe it is loving," he said simply. Lefu nodded and thought to herself. _Loving... What does it feel like to be loved_ , she asked herself. Clark coughed into his hand, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. Anyways, why are you up so late? It's past midnight already and here we are drinking coffee," she teased. Clark smiled.

"I could ask you the same thing. Here you are in a man's apartment, alone, and drinking coffee well past your bedtime," he teased back. Lefu laughed and shook her head, sipping at her coffee.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't really sleep. I take naps," she said with a sly smile. Clark looked surprised but laughed off the comment.

"That's ridiculous. You have to sleep sometime," he said. Lefu shook her head.

"Not really. Let's just call it being traumatized and leave it at that," she said in a teasing tone, cutting off any further comments on it. Clark smiled taking the hint.

"Ok. Tomorrow the office is throwing you a party. I guess that'd make it technically today. Do you have an idea where Armando's is located at?" Clark asked. Lefu tilted her head in question. Clark's eyes narrowed at the movement, taking note of the similarity of the same action from the winged girl earlier.

"Party? Like a birthday party?" She asked confused.

"It wouldn't be a birthday party if it's not your birthday so no. It's kind of like a 'welcome aboard' thing," he said chuckling. Lefu pouted.

"But it is my birthday today. So, birthday party it is," she said happily. Clark looked taken aback.

"It's your birthday? Why didn't you tell me? Happy Birthday, Lefu!" he said, patting the top of her head. Lefu smiled up at him from under his hand.

"Thanks. I don't know where Armando's is. I could just ask a taxi driver or something," she said. Clark smiled and shook his head.

"I'll take you when we're off work. I wouldn't want you getting lost like today. How old are you anyways?" He asked. Lefu pouted.

"A woman never reveals her age," she admonished. Clark laughed.

"Right right, sorry," he said, lifting his hands in defense, "So, I'm guessing twenty one?" He laughed. Lefu laughed with him and playfully smacked his arm.

"Of course not! I'm twenty-seven now. I'm an old lady," she stated proudly, lifting her chin up defensively. Clark laughed some more.

"Old lady? That would make me an old man then! I'm twenty nine," he told her with a smile. Lefu chuckled.

"Nope. I hear that men are supposed to be sexier when they get closer to their thirties. For women, I'm nearing old age," she teased. They laughed together.

"Well, I'll let you go to bed. I'll be next door if you need anything," Lefu said, setting her coffee mug on the table. Clark walked her to the door.

"Same to you. If anything goes on, I'm just next door," he told her, his gaze intense. It looked as if he was waiting for her to ask for help or something. _Right, that's partly my fault_ , she thought to herself wryly. She waved good-bye and he watched from his door as she unlocked her apartment and closed the door behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is already done, I just need to update on a more regular basis. I'm thinking at least once a week? I'm going to post the whole story till it's end and I hope everyone will like what I've written.


	3. A Gift?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Superman or any of the DC characters. They are owned by DC Comics.

Lefu sighed and threw her clothes on the floor as she walked towards her roll of blankets, turning on all the lights. She collapsed on her makeshift bed, satisfied that the room was well lit, including her balcony. She cuddled her pillow to her chest and sighed.

She lay there until the sun came up and got in the shower. She stood there most of the time, letting the water roll off her back. She took her time in the shower and dried herself off. She snapped her fingers and she was dressed. She smiled happily and flitted about her room, throwing her clothes into a hamper, shutting the lights back off and stood out on her balcony with a coffee in hand and a croissant in the other. She used the ledge as a table and enjoyed the morning view with the sun rising. She glanced over to her neighbor's patio as his door clicked open and he stepped out with coffee in hand.

"Howdy neighbor," she greeted Clark with a smile. He smiled at her and sipped at his coffee.

"If you stay out here too long, you'll be late," he commented. Lefu shrugged.

"I won't. If _you_ stay out here too long, _you'll_ be the one late," she said with a wink. Clark chuckled.

"Touché. Do you have another croissant?" he asked playfully. Lefu made as if to reach inside for one and pulled one out of thin air. She tossed it across to him and he caught it with an appreciative smile. She watched him take a bite.

"This is amazing! Where did you buy these?" he asked, happily chomping them down. Lefu laughed.

"That's a secret," she teased. They looked out over the city enjoying their coffee and pastries in companionable silence. Clark turned to leave.

"Thanks for breakfast, I owe you. See you at work," he called back. Lefu waved goodbye and waited until she was sure he left his room and walked down the hallway. Lefu let her wings appear and jumped off the balcony, flying quickly out to down the street from work. She landed inside an alley, careful that no one saw her.

She looked around herself and walked inside a store to kill some time as if she was taking a taxi. She looked at various clothes that women would wear and shopped around. She tried on different outfits, keeping in mind the ones she liked for later use. While it'd be nice to make things appear from thin air, her powers only worked by displacement and illusion. What she grabbed and made appear came from real shops.

To put it simply, Lefu was stealing.

After a reasonable amount of time she stepped out of the store and walked towards work. Clark was walking out of the alley she landed in with a smile plastered on his face.

"Well, aren't you just a bucket of sunshine. Are you sure you're not following me?" she teased, catching herself before she fell flat on her face when she stumbled towards him. She laughed at herself.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure you're the one who's following me. I also say, I got to work first," he said with a smile. Lefu smiled brightly at him.

"Is that so? I don't think so because—" Lefu took off at a run towards work, she looked back to see Clark in shock before he laughed and ran after her. She touched the building, panting as if she were out of breath. "Because I touched the building first." She smiled proudly. Clark panted and laughed.

"Ok, ok, you win. Let's go to work. After lunch we're supposed to try and get an interview with Bruce Wayne." They walked side by side into work, chatting about nothing of import. They worked well together. They were typing stories, running errands throughout the office for each other. It was already time to go to the airport before they knew it. Lefu sighed and checked her watch.

"We need to leave now if we want to be there on time. I think the whole office is going too," she said to Clark. Clark stood and they left. Clark flagged down a taxi and they got in. Lefu happily hummed to herself as she watched the scenery go by. When the taxi stopped Clark paid and they walked towards the gathering crowd around a jet.

"So.... How are we supposed to compete with the crowd...?" she asked curiously, standing on her tippy toes to try and see over the crowd. She was too short. Clark chuckled.

"Just do the best you can. I'm not expecting you to magically get ahold of him somehow. We'll just hang out towards the back and hope he passes by us," he told her. The crowd surged forward as one when someone came out of the jet. Lefu jumped up and down trying to see what Bruce looked like.

"There are too many people. How annoying. He's not that special right?" She huffed and crossed her arms in frustration. Clark's eyes twinkled with the laughter he was holding in. Lefu laughed loudly when she saw how much Clark wanted to laugh.

"He's one of the richest people in Gotham. He's a big deal Lefu," he said with a chuckle. Lefu pouted.

"Sure, sure... All rich guys I've met are so foul mouthed and ug— Oh, my god, who is that gorgeous man?" Lefu's eyes landed on one of the most attractive guys she's ever seen. Bruce was tall and combed back black hair and dark blue eyes. He was laughing at her comment. Lefu blushed. _Great going. He heard_ , she mentally berated herself. Bruce made a beeline straight for her.

"Hello, what's your name?" Bruce asked. Lefu blinked and looked around her to see if he was talking to someone else.

"Are you talking to me?" She asked confused. Bruce laughed and Clark rolled his eyes.

"Hello, my name is Clark Kent. This is Lefu Azriel. We're with the Daily Planet," Clark introduced. Bruce ignored Clark and held a hand out towards Lefu in greeting.

"Lefu is it? What a nice name. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Bruce said smoothly, a smile creeped across his lips. Lefu smiled and shook his hand firmly, squeezing a little harder than she meant to, flustered.

"Hello, the pleasure is all mine. Would you mind speaking with us for an interview?" She asked as politely as she could, her back ramrod straight, motioning towards Clark behind herself. Bruce laughed.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind speaking with _you_. How about when you get off work?" Bruce asked. Lefu frowned and looked back up at Clark.

"But my party....?" She asked, her question trailing off. Bruce looked at Clark and smirked. Clark smiled smoothly, trying not to let his annoyance show.

"You're welcome to come, Mr. Wayne. It's Lefu's party," Clark said, mostly to Lefu. Lefu perked up and smiled up at Bruce. Bruce nodded.

"Then I'll see you then Lefu," Bruce said as a goodbye, waving back at her. Lefu's eyes were wide in disbelief. She turned towards Clark and gave a triumphant 'yes' and a fist pump.

"Did you see that? Got that interview!" She exclaimed excitedly. Clark laughed and shook his head.

"I don't think he wanted an interview. Sounds more like he wanted to interview you instead," Clark said, his tone a little sharp on the word interview. Lefu tilted her head in question.

"That's impossible," she dismissed with a wave of her hand, "He'll come to the party, we interview him, and bam! Interview complete!" Lefu happily skipped towards a taxi that Clark waved over. Clark shook his head.

"You are way too excited over this. What happened to all the rich guys you've met being foul mouthed and ugly?" he asked. Lefu smiled fiercely, clenching her fists in triumph.

"He's not ugly so it's possible that I found the one rich guy to prove me wrong. Let's get back to work. I want to finish research on this lead that I want to follow up on tomorrow." Lefu practically bounced in her seat in pure happiness. Clark was a little envious that she was so innocently happy. They worked seriously before Clark excused himself to run an errand.

"I'll pick you up at your apartment to go to Armando's. Make sure to dress a little nice before we go. It's got a karaoke bar and everyone is going to expect you to sing," Clark informed her. Lefu froze in her seat.

"Sing? I've never sang before," she said doubtfully. Clark chuckled and patted her head.

"There's a first for everything. Look up some songs before going home to make sure you got the rhythm of things," he teased and left Lefu alone. Lefu sighed and slipped on headphones to listen to lots of music before closing up everything and flying home to change.

She threw her clothes into the hamper and looked at herself in the mirror. She settled on conjuring a dress with a thin gold belt over black tights and calf high boot heels. She turned carefully in the mirror inspecting herself and changed her hair to a looser bun with chopsticks and strands of hair framing her face. She even took the time to put on makeup. Pink lipstick, creamy eye shadow, and a little blush. She felt pretty like the Earth girl at the shop this morning. _It's ok to look nice today, it is your birthday_ , she told herself.

Her doorbell rang and she rushed to the door, throwing the door open in her haste. Clark smiled down at her, his eyes roving over her outfit in appreciation.

"You look nice. Don't forget to grab your coat before we go," he told her, smiling down at her. Lefu jumped in surprise.

"Oh, yea. Thanks for reminding me. Hold on." She dashed towards her bathroom, falling down in her haste. Clark chuckled and looked into her apartment waiting for her. He was surprised to see it mostly empty except for the hamper and blankets on the floor made to look like a bed. Lefu rushed back with a black trench coat, slipping it on as she walked towards him.

"Thanks for reminding me. I would have forgotten." Clark nodded and Lefu closed the door behind them. She locked up and they proceeded down stairs.

"Is your furniture not here yet? Your apartment looks empty," he commented. Lefu shrugged.

"That's all I have. I've never really needed anything else," she said offhandedly, ignoring the surprised look on his face.

"You sleep and sit on the floor?" He asked in disbelief. Lefu pouted.

"I mostly sit on the ledge outside but yes, I sleep on the floor," she said, crossing her arms defensively. Clark held his hands up in apology.

"I don't mean to judge. It's just hard to imagine. Not even a bed?" he asked as if he never heard of such a thing.

"Hey! My floor is very comfortable. This is luxury compared to what I used to sleep on before. And I have a _heater_ ," she bragged, her eyes sparkling like she was talking about a treasure. Clark shook his head.

"I'm not sure what to say to that to tell you the truth," he said. Lefu huffed and crossed her arms.

"Then don't say anything! How rude," she mumbled angrily to herself. She 'hmmphed' and turned her face away from him, ignoring his presence. They hopped in the cab with her pouting. Clark sighed and dug out a small box from his coat and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. Lefu turned to actually face him. He handed her his small box. "I got you a birthday present. I hope you like it." Lefu's eyes widened and held the box up reverently up to her face.

"This is mine?" She breathed out. Clark smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it's all yours. Open it up," he encouraged her. Lefu looked at the box and back at him. Her hands shook as she opened the box and gasped when she saw a simple braided rope bracelet in the box. She smiled and slipped it on, trying not to cry.

"Thank you. I'll treasure it," she said, blinking back tears. Clark laughed and patted her head.

"Don't worry about it. It's just something my dad taught me to do. It unfolds into rope you can use. I didn't know what else to get you," he said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. She was acting like it was the best thing in the world. Lefu laughed.

"No, it's the best gift ever. I love it," she said. Clark watched her curiously. Lefu was staring at the bracelet he had given her in a type of reverence or awe.  _Just what type of life have you lived before_ , Clark thought to himself. Her antics were strange. Lefu was clumsy and innocent yet the things she sometimes said hinted at a dark life. Clark shifted uncomfortably in his seat when that thought crossed his mind. His new co-worker gets more interesting the more he interacts with her. Who is Lefu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!


	4. Voice of an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Superman or any of the DC characters. They are owned by DC Comics. I also do not own the song What's Up? by 4 Non-Blondes which was redone as the He-Man meme by Slackcircus. If you don't know what I'm talking about check out [heyyeyaaeyaaaeyaeyaa](https://youtu.be/ZZ5LpwO-An4).

Lefu happily hummed to herself all the way to Armando's. They pulled up and Clark paid the taxi driver. Lefu practically bounced on her feet as she walked. The whole news team cheered when they arrived. Lefu waved a shy hello, blushing from the attention she received. It looked like everyone had started drinking. Lefu took a seat at a booth and Clark slipped in across from her.

"I don't know everyone," she whispered in a panic. Clark laughed and pointed out everyone and introducing who was happily drinking, clinking glasses. Lefu nodded, absorbing the information.

"So, basically, everyone was looking for an excuse to go drinking together," she exclaimed happily. Clark sighed and shook his head.

"Basically, yes. Don't take it to heart. Enjoy it," he told her gently, as if he were trying to spare her feelings. Lefu nodded happily, oblivious to what she was supposed to feel sad about. The editor came over, clapping Lefu on the back and slipping her a drink.

"What are you doing with nothing in your hands? Drink up! You'll need it to sing! Every new person is supposed to sing with us! It's a tradition!" The editor exclaimed happily. The room cheered in response as a few guys rolled out a karaoke machine. Young teenagers were already singing on it.

"Are you sure I should? I never sang before..." She said doubtfully. Clark laughed.

"Just do it. They won't let you off the hook that easily," he encouraged. Lefu pouted and chugged her drink nervously. Another reporter put down a shot in front of her.

"A toast to the newbie!" Everyone lifted their shots. Lefu hurriedly grabbed her shot and clinked glasses with Clark and downed that too. That's when she spotted Bruce coming over from the bar with a couple of drinks in hand. He handed her one and slipped in next to her, his arm resting on top of the seat.

"Well, hello beautiful. How are you this fine evening?" Bruce asked smoothly. Lefu awkwardly smiled and shrugged.

"Drinking, I guess?" She replied as a question when she meant to say it as a statement. Clark tapped Lefu's hand to get her attention.

"Watch how much you drink. It could make you sick or you can get drunk," Clark told her gently. Lefu nodded and Bruce laughed.

"She'll be fine. I'll take care of her," Bruce said smoothly. Lefu moved a strand of hair that fell into her face behind her ear. Her bracelet caught his eye.

"Is that a paracord survival bracelet?" Bruce cradled her wrist in his hands. Lefu tilted her head in question.

"I guess that's the name. It's my birthday present. Clark gave it to me today," she said happily, smiling at Clark and sipped at her drink. Bruce smirked at Clark and chuckled.

"Birthday huh? Happy birthday. If I'd known that, I would have treated you," Bruce said. The editor came by interrupting them.

"Come on Lefu! Time to sing!" Everyone started to cheer for her to get up there. Bruce got up to let Lefu get out of the booth. Lefu blushed and chugged the rest of her drink then got up and shyly went up towards the front where the machine was. The kids there ignored her and where flipping through the songs. The group was yelling for them to let her on and one of the kids rounded on her.

"What are you going to sing grandma? I don't want to listen to your shitty drunken songs," he snarled. Lefu glared and snatched the microphone away from the boy and strode on stage. A song was playing that they picked out already. Lefu took a deep breath and sang.

" _And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed just to get it all out, what's in my head and I-I-i am feeling... a little peculiar...._

_And so I wake in the morning and I step outside and I take a deep breath, and get real high and I, scream from the top of my lungs, WHATS GOING ON?!_

_And I say....._

_HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA, HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA....I SAID HEY! Whats going on?_

_And I say_

_HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA, HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA....I SAID HEY! Whats going on..._ "

Lefu sang the song they picked out. Her voice rang out and everyone at the bar stopped what they were doing to listen to her sing. The kids even bopped their head along with the song. Her co-workers were surprised that Lefu could actually sing. She winked at Clark and Bruce who clapped for her, smiling.

" _And he tries... Oh my gosh do I try! I try all the time, in this institution....._

_And he prays! Oh my gosh do I pray! I pray all sanctity...MYEEH... for a revolution!_

_And I say....._

_HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA, HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA....I SAID HEY! Whats going on?_

_And I say..._

_Don't cry outloud! Just keep inside... And learn how to hide, your feelings....._

_HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA, HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA....I SAID HEY! Whats going on? YEAH!_ "

Lefu bowed as the room erupted in cheers. Everyone started shouting out requests for her to sing and she politely declined. Lefu cheerfully sat back in their booth as more shots were put in front of her. She drank it down quickly, as if it were nothing but water. She couldn't figure out how it was supposed to get her sick but saw that the more everyone drank, they spoke louder, slurred their words and became uncoordinated. She even noticed they made contact more often, clapping each other on the back.

"You're quite the songstress. Have you ever thought about making it into a career?" Bruce said, sipping at his drink. Lefu frowned.

"No, why would I? I'm not that great," she said seriously. Clark shook his head.

"He's right you know. You're great. You could try to go professional if you tried," Clark complemented, lifting his drink and tipping it to her before sipping at it. Lefu pouted.

"No, thank you. That's a silly notion for me," she said. Clark shrugged and his eyes lit when he saw Louis walk in through the door.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," Clark said and got up to speak with Louis. Bruce looked back knowingly and smiled back down at Lefu who drank another shot that someone gave her. They kept appearing every time he turned his head.

"Looks like he found his date," Bruce said with a smile. Lefu tilted her head in question.

"Date? As in the fruit?" She asked. Bruce laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

"You're funny. I've never met anyone as interesting as you. Can we go out again? This time alone," Bruce asked. Lefu smiled innocently.

"Sure, if I'm not busy. You'll have to ask ahead of time and hope nothing comes up. Excuse me, one of my co-workers is waving for me to come," she said. Bruce let her out of the booth and she sauntered towards the bar. She chatted with the young man and someone bought her a drink. She saw him slip something in from the corner of her eye. She eyed it when the guy handed her the drink and chatted with her. Lefu stared at her drink and looked back at the guy with a confused look.

"What's the matter baby? Don't like the drink I got you?" he asked playfully. That's when he called a toast and glasses were clinking together. Lefu smiled and sipped at the drink, not swallowing. She smiled again and set her drink down, making her way to the bathroom. She spat out the drink in the sink. It tasted rancid to her. Different than the others. It was drugged. The little that she accidently swallowed made her dizzy. She gripped the sink tightly and took deep breaths, using the water to rinse her mouth out. When her vision wasn't swimming, she made her way back to the booth.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to leave. The drinks you know?" She said, smiling. Bruce laughed and got up with her.

"I'll take you home. It's not safe to go home alone," he offered. Lefu shook her head and grabbed her coat.

"I'll be fine. Contact me again about going out sometime," she said behind her, rushing outside. She ran towards an alley and leaned against the wall, her vision swimming again. She closed her eyes and crouched down to try and steady herself.

"Hey there girlie. You not feeling good?" Lefu's head snapped up at the guy who had drugged her drink.

"You put something in my drink," she accused angrily. The guy smiled, and picked her up roughly by her arm.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now let me take you home before someone does something they shouldn't," he said gruffly, handling her roughly. Lefu tried to fight back but her body wasn't listening. She couldn't do anything except call out weakly.

"Hey! Put her down before I make you." Lefu looked at Bruce who was glaring at the guy who had her arm. The man laughed and dropped Lefu roughly on the floor.

"Make me," the guy taunted. Bruce didn't take long to knock the aggressor down and knock him out. Bruce picked up Lefu delicately in his arms.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently, brushing her hair back from her face. Lefu started to shake as her body started to react towards the drug badly. "Hang on. I'm taking you to my room to take care of you." Lefu moaned and closed her eyes.

She doesn't remember much other than Bruce wiping the sweat off her face and taking out her contacts when her eyes kept watering with them in. She woke up in a man's black pajamas and her hair down. She quickly tied it up into her tight bun and searched for her glasses. She put them on and looked around her. The room was silent and the lights off. Lefu stuck to the walls and turned on all the lights in a panic. Bruce rushed to her.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" He asked in concern.

"The lights. I have to have the lights on," she said, her legs shaking weakly. Bruce nodded and turned on the lights in the rest of the room. He then picked her up when her legs went out and took her back to bed.

"Do you know where you are?" He asked her. Lefu frowned and looked around her carefully.

"Not my room," she stated. Bruce shook his head.

"No, I took you to my hotel room. I've been taking care of you all day. I already called your work and Clark stopped by. I looked inside your apartment to see if I could grab you a change of clothes but it's empty," he told her seriously. Lefu rubbed her eyes tiredly and noticed her contacts where gone.

"You saw," she said. She looked up into his dark blue eyes that bore into her.

"Yes, I saw. Your eyes are unusual. Why do you hide them?" he asked. Lefu turned her face away from him, hiding her gaze.

"It's the sign of a monster. Why shouldn't I hide them?" She simply asked. Bruce gripped her chin and turned her to face him. He waited until she was looking into his eyes.

"You're eyes are beautiful. They are not the signs of a monster," he told her firmly, "Believe me, I've seen what a monster looks like and it's not you." Lefu swallowed and shook her head. Bruce sighed and sat back.

"You don't have to go to work if you don't want to. I don't know what happened. You were drugged with a ruffie and should have been fine after resting but it seemed like your body just shut down," he mumbled to himself. Lefu sighed.

"Can I get my contacts?" She asked. Bruce nodded and opened a drawer next to the bed to hand her the contacts. Lefu took them, their fingers brushing and turned her back to him as she slipped them on. She turned back around when she felt that everything was in order.

"Did you just move here?" He asked curiously. Lefu tilted her head in question.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that. I'm fine with just a bed and clothes. I don't see why I need furniture. I have a _heater_ ," she bragged again. He chuckled at the shine in her eyes when she mentioned the heater.

"You live very simply. It's odd but I can see where you're coming from. I have the money to spend and use it to live in style," Bruce said with a chuckle. Lefu smiled.

"Yea but I wouldn't know what to do with all that stuff. I've never had it before. I'd feel weird," she said with a chuckle. They talked about what she told Clark, living poor and putting herself into school with the money she made. He nodded his head in admiration.

"You're a lucky girl and that you didn't die on the streets. Most people who live on the streets don't live that long," he said seriously. Lefu went quiet and didn't say anything. She only frowned and stared down at her hands in her lap. Bruce sighed and patted her hands in comfort. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I was mostly commenting to myself." Lefu shrugged.

"It's fine. It's the truth," she stated firmly, her eyes growing fierce. Bruce smiled and pulled out a small box. She tilted her head in question looking confused.

"What's this for?" She asked. Bruce chuckled.

"It's your birthday present. I know it's already past but I thought better late than never," he said. Lefu still looked confused.

"Thank you. I don't know why you would go through the trouble," she said. Bruce chuckled.

"So, Clark can give you a present but I can't?" he teased. Lefu laughed.

"Sorry, that's not what I meant. Thank you very much," she said and opened the box. There lay a small ring with dates on it. She smiled and slipped it on her middle finger on her right hand. She held it up to admire.

"Wow! What are these numbers?" she asked, holding her hand out for him to see. Bruce held her hand and pointed out the number. She leaned over to get a better look at what he was pointing at, not noticing how close that brought their faces together.

"It'll tell you the day's date. Here is the month and then the day. It's solar powered so it'll keep running with the sunlight," he explained. Bruce looked up and smiled. Lefu looked up and noticed how close they were. She sucked in a breath nervously and Bruce brought a hand around the back of her neck, pulling her into a kiss. It was sweet, different, warm. Her heart pounded as they kissed, and involuntarily moaned when his tongue entered her mouth. She drew back, covering her mouth in embarrassment. He chuckled huskily.

"You're welcome for the present. If I didn't know better, I would shower you with presents just for a kiss like that," he said breathily. Lefu nodded, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment. Bruce laughed and gently pushed her down back onto the bed.

"Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning. You're still getting that drug out of your system," he told her gently. Lefu nodded and closed her eyes only to sit right back up in bed.

"I can't sleep with the lights off," she said in near panic as Bruce was about to shut the lights off. He stopped in mid motion and looked back at her in concern.

"What happens if the lights are off?" He asked gently, sitting back on the bed next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just leave the lights on please," she said quietly. Bruce nodded and patted her head.

"I will. Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning," he said. Lefu nodded and glanced around.

"Where are you sleeping?" she asked. Bruce smiled.

"On the couch. It's the gentlemanly thing to do," he told her simply. Lefu frowned.

"That's stupid. Get in bed. If it's here, it's meant to be used. I don't understand why you feel the need to kick yourself out," she scolded. She lay back in bed with a sigh, cuddling into the mattress. Bruce chuckled and slipped in on the other side. She felt comforted by his body heat.

"Good night Lefu," he told her, turning on his side, his back to her. Lefu smiled and patted his back.

"Good night Bruce," she said and turned her back to him. She immediately fell asleep. 


	5. Is There Something There?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Superman or any of the DC characters. They are owned by DC Comics.

Lefu sprang out of bed bright early and turned the lights off absently. She walked outside, her feet padding against the floor as she stood there and breathed deeply. She conjured two cups of coffee and a plate of croissants, setting them on the patio table. She took her coffee and croissant with her as she hopped onto the ledge, letting her legs hang over it. The wind ruffled her clothes as she absently drank her coffee and chewed on her pastry.

"You're up early. Are those for me?" Bruce asked sleepily. Lefu looked at him over her shoulder and nodded, still feeling a little groggy. When the sun rose, she started to feel more like herself.

"These are amazing! Where did you get these? It tastes like the ones I've eaten in France," Bruce said enthusiastically, waking up quickly sipping at the coffee she got him.

"I bribed your hotel," she lied smoothly. Bruce eyed her warily.

"Don't you get vertigo? You could fall, so be careful," he warned. Lefu looked down and back at him. She slowly slid off the ledge and into a seat.

"Sorry, it's kind of my morning routine. I didn't think about that," she said embarrassedly. Bruce laughed, still rubbing at his eyes as if he didn't really sleep. He smiled at her.

"I like you. You look at everything with a certain innocence," Bruce chuckled to himself. Lefu frowned.

"Innocence? I don't get what you mean or what you're talking about," she mumbled, troubled. He only laughed.

"You're clothes are washed and folded on the table inside. How are you feeling today?" He asked. Lefu moved her head side to side stretching her neck experimentally and mentally checked herself.

"Like new. When did you say I can go back to work?" she asked. Bruce chuckled.

"In that much of a hurry to leave me?" he joked, "You're off today. Want to spend some time with me? I'll give you that interview..." He teased. Lefu scowled.

"Blackmailing me now?" She asked yet her tone was teasing. Bruce smiled.

"If it'll get you to come out with me then yes, I am. Would you like me to drop you back off to spend time at home or would you like to come out with me?" He asked her. Lefu frowned.

"I'll be in the shower first. Don't peek or else I'll throw you over this balcony," she warned and rushed inside, grabbed her clothes and shut the door behind her in the bathroom. Bruce smiled to himself as he listened to the shower turn on.

Lefu toweled herself down and slipped on her clothes, putting on makeup that she conjured from her apartment. She made them disappear when done and piled her hair messily on top of her head, clipping it into place. She came out and sat outside waiting for Bruce to finish his shower and get dressed.

She leaned against the edge, watching the city below, listening to people and the traffic. Bruce knocked on the door when he was ready. Lefu admired him in his black suit and lifted a brow in appreciation, smiling into his dark blue gaze. He led her out of the room and they drove to Lex Corps.

Lefu mostly stayed quiet, listening to them discuss business and playing with their prototypes. She was happy to play the part of the dumb arm candy for Luthor. It was when they went behind closed doors to discuss business that Lefu found it suspicious. She inconspicuously stood by the door, listening to them through the door.

"I don't like guns," Bruce stated. It sounded like Luthor wanted to use their little robot as a weapon. Lefu rolled her eyes as they had a little spat. Bruce came out and smiled down at her.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Lefu smiled and let him lead her out. They stayed curiously silent as he took her to an expensive restaurant.

"What's the occasion?" She asked him finally when he pulled out a chair for her to sit.

"No reason. I'm just taking you out for dinner. Can't you let me treat you?" He asked with a chuckle. Lefu smiled and sank back into her seat with a happy little sigh.

"I suppose," she said with a smile. It felt nice, different to be with him. She felt like she didn't have to hide so much with Bruce. They chatted about various subjects and she asked him about his business here, getting the interview questions out of the way. When they were happily eating dessert, that's when he asked her the question that surprised her.

"Have you thought about transferring to Gotham? It'd be nice to take you out where I live. I think you'd like it," he mentioned. Lefu tilted her head in question, Bruce smiling as he recognized the gesture.

"I don't know. I am just starting here. It'd look bad if I transfer this soon after going through the trouble to transfer here," she explained. Bruce chuckled.

"I can get you transferred no problem if you'd like. I just want you to seriously consider it. I really like you and I think it'd be a shame if we leave things as it were when I leave," he said, sipping at his wine. Lefu returned his gaze seriously.

"I'll think about it. I won't promise anything," she said firmly. He smiled and let out a breath. Bruce laughed at himself.

"Well, that's a relief. I was worried you'd turn me down right away," he said. Lefu laughed and they continued to laugh, telling each other funny stories. That's when the Joker burst in, shooting weapons to get everyone's attention.

"Hey, there kiddies!" The Joker exclaimed and laughed maniacally. The Joker strode right up to Lefu. Bruce stood protectively in front of her.

"The Joker," Bruce growled out. The Joker laughed.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," the Joker said with more laughter. The Joker snapped his fingers and grabbed Lefu from behind.

"Hey, jerks!" She cried out. She struggled within the thug's grasp and they covered her mouth. They pulled her arms up painfully behind her back. She glared at the Joker. Lefu could easily overpower these thugs and take out the Joker yet she had to play victim. It burned her insides how helpless she was. Bruce tried to stop the thugs from grabbing her but the thugs shot at his feet, making him back up against the ledge of the balcony.

"Dance Bruce, dance!" The Joker said, laughing at his little joke. Bruce glared but was eventually pushed up and over the edge. The Joker laughed.

"Well? Make sure he's a red splat in the pavement. In this town, someone could have caught him," the Joker spat out. The Joker left with Lefu and the thugs who held her. She looked back as much as she could, watching as the other thugs shot down the side of the building. Oh, Bruce...

\----------

Lefu was tied up and calmly glared at the Joker. He was talking to her about Superman, about killing him. She sighed irritably and rolled her eyes.

"Hey! He's bound to show up for you. You're no Louis Lane but you're the next best thing, a warm body," he said, trailing a finger down her face. Lefu pouted through her gag but didn't bother to try and talk or struggle. If he's right, she'll reveal herself to the red guy and everyone that witnessed her kidnapping. She had to play hostage. Harley hoisted her up to a hook that lifted her up high above.

"Joker!" She heard Superman cry out as he appeared in front of the Joker wearing a suit. Lefu sighed.

"Supes! I've been waiting for you. Check this out!" The Joker cried out and pulled out a block of kryptonite from behind him. Superman walked calmly towards the Joker and picked him up from the collar of his purple suit.

"I came prepared," Superman said calmly. He dropped the Joker on the ground and called up to Lefu.

"I'll get you down so don't panic," Superman told Lefu soothingly. Lefu just nodded her head and watched it unfold.

"I don't understand, it should work," the Joker mumbled to himself. His head perked up with an idea, "That's right! I forgot about the acid!" Superman looked confused.

"Acid?" Superman asked. The Joker laughed and squeezed the flower attached to his lapel, spraying Superman with acid to his face, melting that part of his suit. Superman fell to his knees as the kryptonite weakened him.

_Oh, come on_ , Lefu thought to herself irritably, moaning in irritation. She watched as the Joker kicked Superman around and then they had to leave to take care of a 'rodent' problem. Lefu rolled her eyes again and just hung there, swinging in boredom. She was surprised to see another caped crusader show up inside the room. The door locked behind them and the room was filling up with gas. Batman got her down and didn't bother untying her. She sighed and stood patiently by Superman as Batman mixed chemicals to melt the kryptonite.

"We need to get out of here," Batman said gruffly, helping Superman stand up. Superman looked like he was getting better and grabbed both Superman and her to fly straight through the doors. They stood in the room where the Joker was. Batman smacked Superman's hand away from him and cornered the Joker.

"It's over Joker," Batman said confidently. The Joker laughed and threw a bag of marbles on the ground.

"He's kidding right?" Superman asked in disbelief. Lefu groaned as the marbles started to blow up. "Grenades?" Superman exclaimed.

"I told you to expect the unexpected," Batman said simply. Superman grabbed them again and flew them out of the factory as it exploded. Superman set them down on the ground outside and again Batman smacked Superman's hand away from him. Batman approached Lefu and untied her. As soon as she was ungagged, she turned to Superman.

"Where's Bruce? He was being shot at and fell over the railing?" She asked, her eyes watering from the smoke. Superman glanced back at Batman and then down at her.

"He's just fine," Superman replied. Lefu narrowed her eyes in response and turned back to look at Batman.

"Thanks," she told him. He nodded and left in his car. Superman waited with her until the cops showed up and she mentally recounted what happened. Lefu felt more confused than anything. Superman soon pulled her aside when she finished giving her statement.

"Would you like me to give you a ride?" He asked with a smile. Lefu smiled and shook her head.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you around," she told him. He smiled down at her and flew off. Lefu immediately walked towards an alley where she wouldn't be seen. She snapped her fingers to change her appearance and her wings appeared.

She launched into the air, a flutter of wings the only indicator that she passed by the cops and flew straight home. She landed on her balcony and walked inside. Snapping her fingers, she had her dirty dress again. Lefu sighed and peeled her clothes off and hopped in the shower. She toweled herself off and slipped on casual clothes to roam around her apartment in. A ringing of her doorbell drew her attention. Lefu pulled her hair back into a tight bun, checked to be sure her glasses were on straight and her contacts in before padding towards the door. She opened it to see Bruce standing there with a rose and a smile.

"Hi, I came to check on you. Are you ok?" he asked, handing her the rose. Lefu smiled and invited him inside.

"I'm fine. How are _you_?" she asked pointedly, inviting him inside. Bruce stood at the doorway looking around and settled on leaning against the counter separating the kitchen from the rest of the room. Lefu went in the bathroom and conjured a vase. She padded back to the kitchen to set it down on the counter and saw Bruce sitting on top of it. She hopped up next to him.

"You seem to be hanging in there. I thought you would be more traumatized," he commented with a smile. Lefu laughed.

"I'm ok. Growing up on the streets made me tough. All that really happened is being strung up to hang in mid air for a while. I did get to swing around. Now _that_ was fun," she said sarcastically. Bruce laughed. They chatted some more about nothing and he asked about Gotham again. She said she would keep thinking about it again. He seemed to making a real effort to avoid asking too many questions about her kidnapping. The doorbell rang interrupting them.

"Hold on. I'll be right back," she told Bruce and hopped off the counter. She padded towards the door again and opened it to find Clark. He looked happy to see her.

"Hey, long time no see. I wanted to check up on you," Clark said, patting her on her head. Lefu smiled and invited him in.

"Yea, nothing like getting sick then kidnapped right after. How's work?" she asked casually. Lefu closed the door behind Clark.

"It's ok, a little lonely without you. I wanted to tell you about a possible lead—" Clark stopped when he saw Bruce smiling on top of the counter and turned to leave, "Oh, I see you have company. I should leave." Lefu quickly grabbed Clark's arm, stopping him from leaving.

"Wait, tell me what you were saying," she told him firmly, stopping him. Clark rubbed the back of his neck.

"It sounds like the Joker is working with Lex Luthor. I don't have any evidence to support it though," Clark admitted. Bruce tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"How did you come by this?" Bruce asked. Clark glared at Bruce.

"I overheard some people talking. They didn't know I was listening," he said pointedly. Lefu looked between the two. Clark was hostile towards Bruce, it was odd. She felt like she missed something.

"Well, I could just ask him," Bruce said with a smile. Clark turned to leave and Lefu walked him out. They stood outside her apartment door.

"I don't like him. I rather you stay away from him," Clark admitted. Lefu tilted her head in question.

"That's odd. I've been offered to move to Gotham and work there. He brings up a tempting offer," she stated. Clark's eyes widened in surprise.

"Gotham? So, it's that serious?" he asked. Lefu's brow scrunched as she gazed seriously into his eyes.

"I don't know what to think. It's too soon to say anything. We'll see what happens when the time comes," Lefu said. Clark sighed and nodded, not commenting further. They each said their good nights and Lefu entered her apartment. She smiled at Bruce who leaned against the counter; fingering the rose he gave her.

"He doesn't like me," Bruce stated simply. Lefu shrugged and leaned against the counter next to him.

"Looks like it," she said with a shrug. Bruce looked serious.

"Can I ask you something? Are you and Clark..." he let the question trail off. Lefu tilted her head in confusion and then it hit her what he was asking. Lefu laughed.

"Me and him? No, it's not like that," Lefu said with a smile. Bruce smiled in turn.

"Good, at least for me. I just thought with the way he was acting with you that there was something there," Bruce commented. Lefu tilted her head in question, contemplating what he said. Bruce patted her head with a chuckle.

"I'll leave you tonight. I'm sure you want to rest after today's events," he said. Lefu nodded and walked him out. He kissed her on the forehead as a way of good-bye and left. Lefu closed the door and turned on all the lights. She paced in circles, debating to investigate what Clark said. She sighed in defeat and snapped her fingers. She ran out of her apartment and jumped over her balcony, catching herself in mid air and flew towards Lex Corporation.

Lefu landed on a nearby building, crouching on the edge, watching Luthor's bedroom window. She debated if she should burst in there demanding answers or if she should leave it alone. She sighed and right when she was about to swoop in, Batman burst in. She watched as he threatened him for answers then jumped out of the building into his plane when the guards burst through the doors. Lefu slapped a hand to her forehead. _Well, there goes finding some answers_ , she thought. Lefu flew back home and snapped her fingers to change back into her lounging attire and fell asleep. 


	6. The Burden of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefu explains what she is to Superman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story off hiatus and being updated weekly until finished. Apologies for the long wait!

Lefu was quiet most of the day. She vaguely was aware of Clark talking with Louis excitedly about some such from the corner of her eye. He barely talked with her today. She ended up working late as he took off early for some such business. That meant Louis and her were the only ones left. Louis grabbed her purse and approached Lefu.

"I hear your name is Lefu? My name is Louis Lane. It's nice to meet you," she said, holding out her hand for a handshake. Lefu smiled and shook her hand.

"Same. I didn't see you when I first got here," Lefu commented. Louis laughed.

"Yes, about that. My transfer is going through and I've been out of town. I should be leaving soon but not sure when. I'll leave you to your work. Have a good night," Louis said with a wave good bye. Lefu sat back and leaned into her chair. She was editing some articles making corrections, taking her time when Batman burst through the doors. She stood up in surprise.

"What the hell?" Lefu said angrily. Batman ran towards her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Let me guess, you're the only one here?" he asked. Lefu nodded and glared.

"Yes, why?" she asked irritably. A explosion from where Batman entered happened and a giant robot was in the room. Batman grabbed Lefu and ran with her towards the stairs. He hooked a grapple up above and held Lefu firmly against him as he jumped down towards the bottom of the building, pushing off the walls with his feetl to guide them. The doors where they left from exploded inward and the robot pursued them.

"Joy, killer robots. My day is _awesome_ ," she said sarcastically under her breath. She saw Batman smirk from the corner of her eye. They ran into the printing room and hid behind a pillar.

"Stay here. It's after me only," Batman said gruffly. They ducked when a laser tore through the room. Batman ran away from her towards the printing presses. The robot stabbed at him with its claws and Batman caught them in his hands, wrestling against it. The robot pushed Batman back, overpowering him and his cape got caught in the press and unmasked him.

Batman used the robot's strength against it and shoved its claws into the machine, sucking it up into the rotors. Lefu's eyes widened as she saw that Batman was actually Bruce. The robot stopped moving as he stood up and pulled his cape out of the press machine. Superman showed up while Batman put his cowl back on.

"You're late," Batman stated simply. Superman shrugged.

"I was tied up dealing with an emergency on the sea. It was bogus until the Joker provided the emergency. I see you were busy also," Superman commented. Lefu stepped out from behind the destroyed pillar, watching the exchange. They turned their attention on her, waiting for her to say something.

"Why are you wearing your underwear on the outside?" Lefu asked Batman. Superman laughed and she glared at him too. "Did you think you were excluded?" Batman smirked when Superman shut up. Batman patted her head.

"Want to talk at your home?" He asked. Lefu hugged herself tiredly.

"Yes, please," she said. Superman looked between them and gave Batman a discreet nod before flying away. Lefu rubbed her temples as Batman led her out to the car and met her in her apartment as she took the long way up. She went into the bathroom and pulled a first aide kit from under the sink and walked towards Bruce who was sitting on her floor where she slept. He had his cowl off and the top of his costume, watching her warily.

"So, where you ever going to say anything to me?" She asked simply. He smiled.

"Eventually. I'm glad to see that you're not freaking out," he said with a chuckle. Lefu rubbed his wounds extra hard as she sterilized them, making him wince.

"People keep secrets. I just prefer for everything to be out there when asking someone to move to another city for them," she said harshly. He winced at her tone. She stayed angrily silent, cleaning his wounds and gently rubbing a gel into them.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. Lefu sighed.

"It's fine. We both have secrets. Yours is just a little secret," she said with a small smile. Bruce laughed and she wrapped him up. Superman appeared in her room.

"We need to go. The Joker abducted Luthor and is flying around in some type of flying death machine," Superman stated. Lefu sighed and stood up to put the first aid away.

"Could have at least knocked," she mumbled to herself. Bruce smirked and slipped his costume back on.

"I'll be out in a minute," Batman said, giving a meaningful look in Lefu's direction. Superman glanced back at her and waited outside. Lefu turned around to face Batman and smiled.

"Just be careful," she told him. Batman smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"You really do love me," he said and brought her in for a short kiss on the lips and left out of her patio. Lefu stiffened and looked up as she realized that she has to attend to some deaths. Lefu sighed dejectedly and snapped her fingers. It was going to be a long night.

Lefu flew all around town, comforting the souls who passed from the collapsing buildings. She was unseen under the cover of dust and debris. She watched from afar as Batman and Superman dealt with a gigantic plane that ultimately crashed in the sea. Lefu shook her head and flew back to her apartment, snapping her fingers and changing back. She fell to her knees on her patio and leaned back against the railing of her patio. She sighed and closed her eyes. She was tired, worn out. The memories of the dead made her tired and head swimming with information that wasn't hers to keep. She felt stretched thin. Lefu fell asleep right there on the patio. She snapped awake when she became aware of someone looking at her.

"Did you fall asleep there?" Clark asked confusedly. Lefu looked around her in confusion and stood up.

"Yea, I guess I did. Good morning," she greeted sleepily. Lefu yawned and walked into her apartment, ignoring Clark's questioning gaze. Lefu dressed quickly into her usual work attire that hid her and took a taxi to work instead. She was tasked to see Bruce off at the airport with Clark and she happily accepted. Clark wasn't much for conversation and her heavy heart wasn't either. She came to a decision last night about transferring.

She couldn't do it. Not if Bruce didn't know about the real her. She could never be with anyone if they didn't accept the real person underneath the façade and she wasn't ready to reveal her secret to him despite his faux pas. Lefu smiled at Bruce as he came out of his limo. His butler proceeded with him into the plane and Clark left to give them time alone.

"Well, I'm leaving now. Have you thought about what I said?" Bruce asked, holding Lefu's hands within his own. Lefu smiled and shook her head.

"I'll have to pass. There are some things about me that you should know that I'm not ready to reveal. I think nothing can come of this unless you know that about me," she stated simply. Bruce's eyes flashed with pain but he recovered with a smile.

"That's too bad. If you ever change your mind, I'll be waiting for you in Gotham. Just call me anytime," he offered. Bruce brought Lefu close to him in a tight hug and kissed her. Lefu happily obliged and they parted. She waved good-bye to him and he walked away from her. Clark and Bruce shook hands and had a short conversation before he turned to leave. Bruce turned back to call out to Lefu.

"Lefu! You should take off those contacts. I still think your eyes are beautiful," Bruce called back to her. Lefu chuckled and waved good-bye again, leaving with Clark. Clark looked down in question at Lefu.

"You're wearing contacts? What for?" Clark gazed intently down into her eyes. Lefu rolled her eyes and huffed.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about. He's just trying to be cheeky," she replied with a smile.

They road the taxi back in silence as Lefu reflected on the past couple of days. Work was slow and dull. Clark left early again and Louis hung out with Lefu. They chatted about Clark and the people of the Daily Planet. It sounded like Louis was ready to transfer. They said their good-byes and Lefu quickly entered a nearby alley. She made sure no one was around her and snapped her fingers. In an instant she had shed her shell of herself and launched herself into the air. She flew up high and landed on a rooftop overlooking a confrontation about to go south near the wharf. She crossed her arms, watching it unfold. The man stabbed the other man twice before running off. She swooped in and sat besides the dying man who looked at her in fear.

"Shhh," she said with a finger to her lips. He calmed down and grasped her hand weakly. There was a small gust of wind and she became aware of Superman standing behind her.

"Let me take him to a hospital," Superman stated firmly. Lefu looked up at him and shrugged, "As you wish." Lefu stood and stepped away from the man who panicked without her there. Superman picked up the man and flew away. Lefu sped after him and landed with him on the ground. The ER swooped the man away, trying to revitalize him and Superman watched grimly.

"He's going to die whether or not you got him here sooner," she stated simply, her eyes never leaving the man. Superman rounded on her in anger.

"You could have stopped this from happening!" He shouted at her. Lefu glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"No, I can't Haven't you figured it out yet? I am death, here to pass the souls through the veil. Would you rather I take a holiday and no one dies? Ever? No matter what wounds or illness they suffer through?" She asked him harshly. His eyes widened in surprise. Lefu shook her head and snapped her fingers, changing into a inconspicuous doctor, her eyes the only telltale sign of who she is. She jabbed a finger into Superman's chest.

"I am not allowed to interfere." She spun on her heel and marched into the room. She grabbed his hand and he smiled, looking at peace. The doctors seemed to not notice her. She pulled down her mask and kissed him on his head, a flash of light happened as the memories of his life passed through her. She snatched her hands away from him, trembling at what she saw. She blew out a breath almost as soon as he released his last.

Lefu pulled up her mask and rushed out towards outside, towards the sky. She didn't bother to speak with Superman as she left. She snapped her fingers outside and launched high into the air, her wings flapping powerfully into the air. She kept going, higher and higher until she was in the Earth's atmosphere. She blew out a breath as she let the silence and cold of space soothe her.

Lefu floated there for a while, trying not to recap on that man's memories. She came across those once in awhile but lately it's been a lot. Helping a man pass with awful sins staining their souls. Lefu opened her eyes and took her time flying back to Metropolis and hovered over the cloud layer, looking down at the city.

"I'm sorry," Superman said, appearing behind her. Lefu turned and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Over what? You did what any human would do when they see the monster," she stated simply with a shrug. Superman glared.

"You're not a monster and I'm not human. I should have been better. You are doing what you're supposed to do. I can't get mad at you for doing it," Superman said forcefully. Lefu smirked but didn't bother to say anything to him. She flitted out of his sight before he could follow her and landed on her balcony. She snapped her fingers and fell to her knees again.

She was worn out. Lefu breathed out slowly and rested her head against the patio railing. The chill of the air made her shiver. She didn't know how long she was out there but when she opened her eyes it was to Clark, crouching over her.

"Are you ok?" Clark asked. Lefu looked around her confused.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Clark smiled and helped her up.

"I tried to wake you up from my balcony but you didn't so I hopped over. I was worried you were hurt or sick," he told her simply. Lefu ran a hand down her face tiredly, her eyes burning from the contacts.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," Lefu said, turning on all her lights absently. Clark looked around.

"Why do you turn on the lights? Are you going to stay up?" He asked curiously. Lefu looked back absently at him as she turned on the coffee maker.

"I think I will. I'm having a hard night tonight," she said tiredly. Clark looked her over hard and noted that she looked ashen and ragged. Dark circle's developed under her red-rimmed eyes and she looked thinner.

"Are you sick?" Clark asked, putting a hand on her forehead. Lefu shook her head.

"I'll be fine," she said and moved his hand away. He cradled her face in his hands and made her look into his eyes.

"Is this about Bruce leaving?" Clark asked, searching her eyes. Lefu looked confused.

"Bruce? What does he have to do with anything?" She asked with disbelief. Clark smiled and patted her head.

"Sorry, I just thought you were moping around about him. You've been down in the dumps since the time he left," Clark said soothingly. Lefu frowned and stepped back from Clark. His concern and the way he kept innocently touched her made her heart thump in response. It confused her.

"I'm ok. Like I said, just tired," she said dismissively, ignoring what her heart thumping response to his concern. She poured herself coffee and offered some to Clark. He shook his head and she sipped at it.

"Then you shouldn't be drinking coffee this late at night. You should sleep," Clark scolded. Lefu frowned.

"I told you, I'm fine. Why do you care so much?" She let out a sigh in frustration. The question made Clark stop whatever he was about to say and fell silent. She looked up from her coffee to observe him. He looked like he was arguing with himself. Clark shook his head and smiled down at her.

"I'm just worried. You are my partner after all." Clark leaned against the counter next to her, crossing his arms. She leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I'll be ok for work. I told you that I don't sleep anyways. There are just some nights that are harder than the rest," she said simply. Clark looked down at Lefu and slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a side hug. She stiffened at first but relaxed against him.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm here when you need me," he told her quietly. Lefu set her coffee down onto the counter beside her.

"There was this one guy. He did things to little kids. It was horrible," she whispered. Clark's hand tightened around her in response. He relaxed his grip like he realized he was holding her too hard.

"What did he do? What happened to him?" Clark looked down at Lefu, watching her face. Lefu's emotions flashed across her features from horror to disgust to anger before settling on resignation. She sighed tiredly as she looked off into the distance, as if she was seeing something that wasn't there.

"He tortured them, molested and raped those kids. Loved his job and sold them. He even killed them when he felt like it. And no one would know. He was smart, picked up street kids, kids that no one would miss. He used the dark to terrorize those kids," Lefu recounted. Clark felt ice slip through his veins at the depth of emotion that colored her voice.

Clark pulled her into a tight hug against him and Lefu slipped her arms around him, resting her face against his chest. "He died," she admitted quietly. Clark stroked her hair in comfort, saying nothing. There was nothing he could say. Clark just quietly held her in comfort until Lefu stepped away from him and smiled like nothing happened.

"You should get to sleep. I'll go to bed too if it'll make you feel better," she teased Clark. Clark smiled kindly, getting the hint that the tender moment was over. He chuckled yet it sounded forced even to her.

"Ok, I'll leave you alone if you sleep. I'll see you in the morning," Clark patted her head before he left her. Lefu's forlorn look and her trembling form in his arms as he held her haunted Clark's memories. 


End file.
